Contos do Coração
by Luciana F Guimaraes Centeno
Summary: Em toda a sua vida como professor de Teologia, Hatake Kakashi jamais imaginara que um dia conheceria alguém como ele e muito menos que aprenderia com um "descrente" a verdadeira forma de chegar a Deus.
1. Tigresa

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

As histórias contidas aqui são adaptações de um livro chamado "Histórias para Aquecer o Coração dos Adolescentes". Apesar do nome ridículo, eu recomendo, a maioria das histórias são reais e muito boas!

**Tigresa**

_Seja gentil, pois cada pessoa que você conhecer pode estar enfrentando uma batalha mais árdua._

Platão

Não tenho certeza de como Hinata chegou à minha clínica veterinária. Ela não parecia ter idade para dirigir, apesar do corpo bem desenvolvido e do andar firme. Seu rosto era delicado e ela em si lembrava-me uma boneca de porcelana, com certeza não sou a primeira a pensar isso sobre esta jovem, mas era um fato tão real, quanto à sinceridade e carinho que transbordavam por seus olhos tão incomuns.

Quando entrei na sala de espera, Hinata estava afagando carinhosamente a gata deitada em seu colo. Com um olhar tímido, mas firme, ela me pediu que a curasse.

A gata era uma coisinha minúscula, de formas requintadas, cabeça delicada e lindas marcas no pêlo. Parecia ter por volta de 15 anos de idade. As manchas e listras no pêlo e seu rosto impetuoso e esperto deviam ter evocado a imagem de um tigre na mente de uma criança, e assim ela se tornara Tigresa.

A idade diminuíra o fogo verde brilhante dos seus olhos, que agora estavam opacos, mas ela ainda era elegante e altiva. Recebeu-me amistosamente, esfregando o focinho na minha mão.

Comecei a fazer perguntas para descobrir o que levara aquelas duas a me procurar. Ao contrário da maioria dos adultos, a garota respondia de forma simples e direta. Recentemente, Tigresa tinha começado a passar mal e a vomitar umas duas vezes por dia. Agora não estava comendo mais nada e vivia retraída e tristonha. Também tinha emagrecido meio quilo, o que era muito para quem pesava apenas três.

Acariciando Tigresa, fui dizendo a ela como era bonita, enquanto examinava seus olhos e sua boca, auscultava seu coração e apalpava seu estômago. Foi então que encontrei uma massa no meio do abdômen. Tigresa tentou se afastar educadamente. Ela não gostava que tocassem ali.

Olhei para a adolescente de feições doces e tornei a olhar para a gata, sua companheira da vida toda. Eu ia ter que contar que Tigresa tinha um tumor e que, mesmo que ele fosse removido cirurgicamente, ela provavelmente sobreviveria menos de um ano. Para durar esse tempo todo, a gatinha teria que fazer quimioterapia semanalmente. Tudo aquilo seria muito difícil e caro.

Assim, eu precisava dizer à garota que sua amada companheira iria morrer. E ali estava Hinata, sozinha.

Ela estava prestes a aprender uma das lições mais duras da vida: a de que a morte é algo que acontece com todas as coisas vivas. Ela é parte da vida. A primeira experiência da morte pode ser formadora e, naquele momento, eu me dei conta de que, aparentemente, eu seria a pessoa que a guiaria nessa primeira experiência. Eu não queria cometer nenhum erro. Tudo tinha que ser feito de forma perfeita, ou ela poderia acabar com traumas emocionais.

Teria sido fácil me esquivar dessa tarefa e chamar um dos pais. Mas, quando olhei para o rosto da menina, não consegui fazer isso. Ela sabia que havia algo errado e eu não podia ignorá-la. Então, gentilmente, contei a Hinata, na condição de verdadeira dona da Tigresa, o que eu havia encontrado e o que aquilo significava.

Enquanto falava, Hinata me deu as costas abruptamente, tentando esconder as lágrimas. Para deixá-la mais à vontade, sentei-me ao lado de Tigresa e, enquanto acariciava o lindo rosto da velha gata, comecei a discutir as alternativas com ela:

- Eu... – respirei fundo, tinha que ser o mais delicada possível – Eu podia fazer uma biópsia do tumor, deixá-la morrer em casa ou dar-lhe uma injeção e colocá-la para dormir aqui mesmo. – mas dizer isso não era uma tarefa fácil.

Enquanto dava-lhe as opções, Hinata me ouviu com atenção e balançou a cabeça, mostrando que entendia. Esforçando-se para conter o choro, ela disse-me com sua voz melodiosa:

- Eu... eu tinha percebido seu mal-estar... – sua voz saia quase em um sussurro e seus olhos, cheios de lagrimas, se focavam na sua pequena Tigresa. Enquanto a mim, pude sentir um nó na garganta – Eu... eu não queria que... que ela sofresse assim... eu... á amo tanto. – e com essas ultimas palavras voltou a afagar sua gata que fechara os olhos e ronronava em resposta, como se querendo lhe mostrar o quanto também a amava.

Aquelas duas cortaram meu coração. Ofereci-me para ligar para seus pais, explicando o que estava acontecendo.

Hinata me deu o telefone de seu pai. Repeti tudo, enquanto ela ouvia, acariciando sua gata. Depois deixei o pai falar com a filha. A garota andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando, e sua voz falhou algumas vezes, mas, quando ela desligou, virou-se para mim com os olhos secos e disse que eles tinham decidido colocá-la para dormir.

Sem discussões, sem negações, sem histeria, apenas a aceitação do inevitável. Mas eu podia ver como ela estava sofrendo.

- Hinata, você gostaria de levar Tigresa para casa e trazê-la de volta amanhã?

- ... na... não - ela disse, também negando com a cabeça – Só gostaria de ficar sozinha com a Tigresa alguns minutos... por... por favor.

Deixei-as a sós e fui buscar os barbitúricos que usaria para fazê-la mergulhar em um sono sem dor. Eu não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto nem a tristeza que sentia crescer dentro de mim por causa de Hinata, que virara uma mulher tão rapidamente e tão só.

Esperei do lado de fora da sala de consultas. Em poucos minutos ela saiu e disse num fio de voz:

- Es... estou pronta.

- Você que ficar ao lado da Tigresa? – perguntei e Hinata pareceu surpresa, então expliquei – Será mais fácil ver como tudo se passa tranqüilamente do que ficar imaginando para sempre como tinha acontecido.

Percebendo a lógica daquele argumento, Hinata segurou a cabeça da companheira e a reconfortou enquanto eu administrava a injeção. Tigresa adormeceu aninhada na mão de Hinata.

O animal parecia tranqüilo e em paz. Agora era a dona que tinha que agüentar todo o sofrimento.

- Este é o melhor presente que se pode dar a um ente querido. Assumir a sua dor para que ele possa descansar – eu disse.

Hinata balançou a cabeça concordando. Ela compreendia.

Mas faltava alguma coisa. Apesar de eu ter pedido que ela crescesse de um instante para o outro, e de Hinata ter feito isso com gentileza e força, ela ainda era uma garota, uma jovem.

Estendi os braços e disse:

- Hinata, você precisa de um abraço?

Ela precisava e, na verdade, eu também.

_Inuzuka Hana._

...

Comentários da Autora:

Primeiro: É engraçado colocar "comentários da autora", porque eu não sou a autora original das histórias que colocarei aqui, só fiz uma adaptação, mas deixa quieto. XD

Segundo: Já faz muitos anos que não escrevo fics e na verdade deixei uma em aberto que gostaria muito de retomar e prometi fazer a segunda de uma outra e to devendo feio isso ai. Quem lembra do meu antigo nick "Tia-Lulu" vai entender, quem não, sorte minha, menos um para me matar. XD

Terceiro e último: Alguma chance dessa fic merecer comentários? u.o


	2. Conte ao mundo por mim!

Conte ao Mundo Por Mim

Eu estava me preparando para dar a aula inaugural de Teologia e observava os alunos da universidade entrarem na sala, quando vi Itachi pela primeira vez. Isso foi há 14 anos. Ele estava penteando o cabelo, que chegava a 15 centímetros abaixo dos ombros, e o amarrando num rabo de cavalo baixo. Minha primeira impressão foi de que ele era estranho – muito estranho.

Itachi se revelou meu maior desafio. Ele constantemente fazia pouco da possibilidade de existir um Deus que amasse todas as pessoas incondicionalmente. Quando entregou sua prova final do curso, perguntou com um tom levemente cínico:

- O senhor acha que eu algum dia vou encontrar Deus?

- Não – respondi enfaticamente.

- Ah... – ele retrucou. – Achei que fosse essa crença que o senhor estivesse nos empurrando.

Deixei ele dar cinco passos porta afora e então falei:

- Eu não acho que você vá encontrá-Lo, mas tenho certeza de que Ele vai encontrar você. – Itachi deu de ombros e foi embora. Fiquei ligeiramente desapontado por ele não ter dado atenção à minha frase de efeito.

Mais tarde fiquei contente ao saber que Itachi tinha se formado. Depois chegou uma notícia triste: Itachi tinha câncer em estágio terminal. Antes que eu pudesse procurá-lo, ele veio me ver. Quando entrou na minha sala, seu corpo estava muito debilitado e seus longos cabelos tinham caído por causa da quimioterapia. Mas seus olhos brilhavam e sua voz, pela primeira vez, estava firme.

- Itachi! Pensei tanto em você. Ouvi dizer que você está doente – fui logo dizendo.

- É, muito doente. Estou com câncer. Só tenho algumas semanas.

- Consegue falar sobre isso? – um pouco aflito, não conseguia conter minha curiosidade.

- Claro. O que o senhor quer saber?

- Como é ter 24 anos e saber que vai morrer? – Naquela hora não parei para pensar que aquela pergunta poderia ser ofensiva.

- Poderia ser pior – ele disse, sem realmente parecer ofendido – tipo... ter 50 e pensar que tomar todas, pegar mulher e ganhar dinheiro são as coisas mais legais da vida.

Eu sorri com o seu comentário e lhe perguntei o real motivo daquela agradável visita e Itachi me olhou firme nos olhos antes de começar:

- Foi uma coisa que o senhor falou no último dia de aula. Eu perguntei se o senhor achava que um dia eu ia encontrar Deus e, admito, fiquei surpreso quando a resposta foi não. Depois o senhor disse: "Mas Ele vai encontrar você". Pensei muito nisso, embora naquela época eu não tivesse muito interessado em procurar Deus.

Quando o ouvi dizer isso senti meu peito se estufar, tamanha era minha satisfação por saber que, no final, minha frase de efeito tinha o atingido exatamente como eu queria, mas nada disse, apenas o deixei continuar:

- Mas, quando os médicos retiraram um caroço da minha virilha e me disseram que era maligno, comecei a tentar seriamente localizar Deus. E, quando o câncer se espalhou pelos meus órgãos vitais, comecei a socar de verdade as portas do céu. Mas nada aconteceu. Bom, um dia eu acordei e, em vez das tentativas desesperadas de receber algum tipo de mensagem, simplesmente desisti. Decidi que na verdade não ligava para Deus, vida depois da morte ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Com aquele ultimo comentário eu não pude evitar de sentir um aperto no peito e me entristecer por meu aluno. Dão desejaria para ninguém passar por aquele desespero, mas o jovem não parecia abatido, pelo contrario, ele me sorria calmamente enquanto continuava a me contar sua história.

- Decidi gastar o tempo que tinha fazendo algo mais importante. Pensei em outra coisa que o senhor tinha dito: "A maior tristeza é passar pela vida sem amar. Mas seria igualmente triste deixar este mundo sem nunca dizer àqueles que você amou que os amava." Então comecei com o mais difícil de todos: meu pai.

E dessa parte da sua história é a que mais gosto de lembrar, principalmente pelo largo sorriso que ia surgindo na face pálida de Itachi.

_O pai de Itachi estava lendo jornal quando o filho chegou perto dele:_

_- Pai, queria falar com você._

_- Bom, fale. – respondeu indiferente, continuando a ler seu jornal._

_- É importante o que eu quero dizer. – o jovem insistiu._

_O jonal se abaixou lentamente alguns centímetros e Itachi viu que, naquele momento, tinha a atenção de seu pai._

_- O que é?_

_- Pai... – por um momento ele sentiu sua voz falhar, mas foi um alivio quando se ouviu dizer – Eu... te amo... só queria que você soubesse disso._

Itachi sorriu ao me contar aquela cena.

- O jornal caiu no chão. Então meu pai fez duas coisas que eu nunca tinha visto ele fazer antes: chorou e me abraçou. E conversamos a noite toda, apesar de ele ter que ir trabalhar na manhã seguinte.

Vi seus olhos brilharem ao me contar isso e me veio uma vontade louca de chorar, mas me contive, ele ainda tinha muitas coisas que queria me dizer e para mim era mais importante que nunca ouvi-lo ate o fim.

- Foi mais fácil com minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo – continuou Itachi – Eles choraram comigo, nos abraçamos e compartilhamos as coisas que vínhamos mantendo em segredo por tantos anos. Eu só lamento ter esperado tanto. Ali estava eu, à beira da morte, apenas começando a me abrir para todas as pessoas de quem eu tinha sido realmente próximo.

Nessa hora ele parou, contar aquelas coisas estava sendo mais emocionante do que ele esperava, acho que ambos nunca tínhamos imaginado que um dia dividiríamos um momento como aquele. Itachi respirou fundo e se ajeitou em sua poltrona, se aproximando de mim, foi quando senti que a melhor parte da história vinha agora:

- Então um dia eu me virei e Deus estava ali. Ele não veio quando chamei por Ele. Aparentemente, Ele faz as coisas do Seu próprio jeito e no Seu próprio tempo. O importante é que o senhor estava certo. Ele me encontrou mesmo depois de eu ter parado de procurá-Lo.

- Itachi – disse eu, quase engasgando – Acho que você não se dá conta da importância do que está dizendo. Você está dizendo que o caminho mais certo para encontrar Deus não é fazer Dele uma posse particular nem um consolo instantâneo em momentos de necessidade, mas se abrindo para o amor. Itachi – acrescentei – será que eu podia pedir um favor a você? Você viria à minha aula de Teologia para contar aos meus alunos o que acabou de me dizer?

Embora tenhamos combinado uma data, ele não pôde ir. Sua vida, é claro, não terminou com sua morte, apenas mudou. Ele deu o grande passo da fé rumo à visão. Encontrou uma vida muito mais bonita do que os olhos da humanidade já viram ou do que a mente jamais imaginou.

Antes de morrer, conversamos uma última vez:

- Não vou conseguir ir à sua aula – ele disse.

- Eu sei, Itachi.

- O senhor pode contar a eles por mim? Pode... contar ao mundo inteiro sobre mim?

- Posso, Itachi. Vou contar a todos ele.

_Hatake Kakashi_


End file.
